User blog:BeastMan14/Bloodsoaked Summer Sun: The Driver (Drive) vs Jacket (Hotline Miami)
Driver vs Jacket.jpg DriveCard.jpg This week on Deadliest Fiction, it's a stylish neo-noir battle of original vs imitation! The Driver! The cool-headed and brutal getaway driver who wiped out a portion of the East Coast Mafia! Jacket! The vicious hitman and unknowing pawn in a conspiracy between the US and Russia! When these quiet killers go toe-to-toe, only one walks away alive! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!?! Introduction The Driver The Driver is a well known getaway driver who follows a set of rules. He lives alone in a run-down apartment building until he meets a woman named Irene and her son, Benicio. Discovering Irene's husband is a ex-con, The Driver agrees to help him perform one last heist to please Cook, a violent enforcer for two Jewish mobsters, Bernie, an affable mobster who attempts to let cooler heads prevail, and Nino, a boisterous man who had the Driver's friend Shannon's pelvis broken after he overpriced for a job. The heist is a set-up and Irene's husband is killed, forcing Bernie and Nino to cut all ties, including the Driver, Irene, and Shannon. The Driver kills three hitmen, brutally injures another, and kills Nino in an attempt to stop the attempts on his and Irene's lives. Bernie ultimately agrees to a deal, but not before being forced to kill Shannon. The Driver gives Bernie the heist money and is promptly stabbed. The Driver kills Bernie and drives off into the night, his fate uncertain, but Irene and her son are saved. Jacket (NOTE: We will be assuming this is the canon version of events where Jacket won In his fight against Biker.) An unstable veteran of the Hawaiian conflict between the United States and the Soviet Union, Jacket lives alone, a seemingly uneventful life in a filthy apartment. One day, he begins receiving mysterious messages over the phone, telling him to go to certain locations and deal with the Russian mobsters located there. He is given a package containing a rooster mask and a note informing him failure isn't an option. After each hit, Jacket meets with his friend, Beard, at various stores, and is allowed to take whatever he wants "on-the-house". After killing movie producer Wilson Fisker, Jacket rescues a prostitute from his abuse and returns her to his apartment, where both their lives swiftly improve. After a hit, Jacket is told to deal with a situation at a power company. He arrives to find the employees massacred, with a strange man in a motorcycle helmet hacking a computer. After a brief struggle, Jacket overpowers and (seemingly) kills him. After this, things fall apart as Beard vanishes, replaced by a man who rudely demands that Jacket leave and no longer supplies him with free food. After a routine job, Jacket returns home to find his girlfriend murdered and a man with a rat mask sitting on the couch. The man shoots him in the head, sending him into a coma. While in a coma, Richard, a hallucination of his Rooster mask, informs him that he's been played for a fool, and that everything he does after waking up won't matter. Jacket wakes up, escapes the hospital, and heads to the police station, where he wipes out the entirety of the force within to get to the killer. After confronting the killer, who reveals that he was ordered to kill Jacket by a similar call, Jacket spares him and follows a lead to a nightclub run by a Russian mob boss, presuming him to be the one behind the phone calls. After killing the club's guards, he discovers the boss's address, and storms his home, slaughtering his men and ultimately killing him. Having gotten vengeance, Jacket sits on the balcony to smoke and dispose of a picture of him and Beard. Jack the is later arrested and sentenced to life in prison for the killing, though he is killed, along with the other major characters, during the nuclear war between the U.S. And Russia. Weapons The Driver *Melee: Claw Hammer. An 8-inch long hammer with a 2.5-inch long claw at the end. *Ranged: High Standard FLITE KING K-1200 Riot Shotgun. A 12-gauge pump action shotgun with 5 rounds per clip. Jacket *Melee: Baseball Bat. A wooden baseball bat. C'mon guys, you should know what these are. *Ranged: Ithica 37. A 12-gauge pump-action shotgun with 4 rounds per clip. X-Factors Explanations *Jacket takes this one with a fair amount of ease. The Driver, while experienced and well-known for his feats among criminals, very rarely takes part in combat and often prefers to act from behind the wheel of his car rather than in a gunfight. Jacket, meanwhile, wipes out entire buildings of mobsters on a nightly basis, alongside having served in a brutal 4-man unit against Russia. *While the Driver has never exhibited anything beyond an average resistance to pain and taking hits, Jacket is largely fragile, and is barely capable of holding up against gunfire and melee damage. *The Driver shows several signs of intense pent-up rage and aggression at the world around him, though he's easily capable of hiding and suppressing it in normal interactions, only letting it show during fights. He's a largely stable human being. Jacket, meanwhile, is very clearly losing his mind. Between hallucinations of his long-dead friend and discussions in a decaying apartment with the voices of his masks, Jacket isn't a stable person, and it reflects in his methods of killing and fighting. *Both warriors are equally brutal and lethal in a fight. This is even in my book. *The Driver has displayed brute strength in the past, such as being able to overpower and viciously stomp a hitman to death, but Jacket regularly wields heavy weapons like pipes, bats, and sledgehammers against foes, giving him a small edge. The Warriors in Action The Driver Jacket Battle Poll Which battle should I do next? Mike Haggar vs Stephen Armstrong Oliver Queen (Arrow) vs Batman (Nolanverse) The Inquisitor's Party vs The Deadwalker Army Notes *Voting closes May 19th. *The battle will be set during the events of Hotline Miami, and after the events of Drive. *Plot: The Driver, having survived his wounds, has fled to Miami, where he continues to do odd jobs for the local Russian gangsters. Meanwhile, Jacket is told to intercept a Russian bank heist for which the Driver has been hired as a getaway man. After killing the mobsters, Jacket sees the Driver and attacks him, leading to a fight. *Jacket will be wearing the Richard mask, which grants no bonuses. Category:Blog posts